


Accidents Happen

by iuliavo



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Chips goes into heat at the casino, M/M, Masturbation, Might add more chapters?, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M, chips is a fuckin twink, handjobs, rlly stupid thing I wrote bc im thirsty for some fuckin poker chips lmao, uhh mango makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuliavo/pseuds/iuliavo
Summary: AU where everything is the same except heats exist!! Chips has a ‘rough’ time at work.





	1. Chapter 1

God, Chips felt utterly miserable. He clutched his gut as he staggered toward the casino, little beads of sweat collecting on his flushed face. He was about to start his first heat, just based on his current situation. His mother needed to be hospitalized last week after being struck by a car, so Chip donated all his funds toward her hospital bills. Including his saved money specifically for heat medication, meaning that he was going to be in trouble for about a week or so, possibly more. 

Chips wheezed as he made his way past the tracks and up to the dark cave, the fluorescent lights of the establishment making his mind feel hazy.

“Hiya Chips! How’ve ya been?” Mangosteen, the casino’s bouncer tipped his tiny top hat at the smaller man. “H-Hi Mango...” Chips clutched the side railing of the building, stumbling inside.

“Somethin wring Chips? Ya smell funny!” Mango called after him. 

Chips shuddered inwardly, hastily making his way over to the break room to clock in. Dice and Mr. Wheezy were chatting beside the counter, coffee chased with probably rum or whiskey present in both their hands. Dice glanced at Chips and smiled charmingly, Wheezy winked. Chips tipped his hat in greeting and quickly punched in, a hot ripple coursing through his body as struggled to place his time card in the right slot. He gulped and clutched his gut once more, shuffling out of the break room and over to the dressing room to get into costume. He slipped behind the curtains and stared at himself in the mirror. His face was flushed a dark blue and his light grey shirt looked disheveled on his slim body. He tossed his cap and shoes off, slipping into his cowboy gear slowly.

Chips grimaced at himself in the mirror once he was fully in costume. He felt disgustingly hot and immediately wanted to rip the garments off. His skin tingled and he could feel his thighs chaffing uncomfortably every time he shimmied around. A noticeable tent stood out in his jeans and Chips sighed painfully. His fingers trembled as he shakily undid the buttons on his high waisted jeans, dipping his hand down into his boxers worriedly.

His index finger and thumb tickled his tip and began to squeeze gently, a soft moan tumbling out of his taught lips. He began to jerk himself off clumsily, pulling his bright red checkered cock out and into the cool air. He backed up against the dressing room wall and gradually slid his other hand up his cowboy flannel, pinching his nipples repeatedly. The tiniest moans he would allow seeped out of his quivering lips, his hips bucking into his palm as he stroked himself desperately. He felt so fucking sensitive and he hated it, his body practically screaming for more greedily. His climax was painfully near but it never arrived, his frenzied stroking and touching of his own body not enough. He needed more stimulation, painfully so.

Chips whined in discomfort, his movements slowing down to a standstill as he just stood in the dressing room tiredly. His cock twitched impatiently and he brought a shaky arm up to wipe at his euphoric tears.

“Chips what’s taking so damn long?!” The curtains brushed open and a large shadow looked over Chip’s hunched frame. 

“Oh.” Both Chips and the cigar man said at the same time. 

“I-I’m sorry!! I swear I wasn’t- I mean, not on purpose-“ Chips spit out a hasty excuse as hurriedly tucked himself back into his pants, fumbling awkwardly as he tried to get past the bigger person in his way. “Are ya in heat Chips?” The husky voice was like music to Chip’s nonexistent ears, his eyes dropping to the floor in shame. “Ya smell real good,” Wheezy mused. Chip’s eyes sunk even further into his skull.

“W-Wheezy please I need to g-get to work,” Chips whined as he tried to push past the burly chest but failed, his hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to contain himself. Wheezy pushed him back into the little room with a single huge finger, Chips now up against the mirror as the curtains were shut quickly. “You shouldn’t work when... when ya look like this...” 

Suddenly Wheezy’s hands were roaming all over Chip’s petite body, his thumbs pressing into his soft skin and his fingers pulling up his cowboy garments. Chips tilted his head to the side as Wheezy nibbled at his neck, pitiful little cries seeping out of his open mouth. “Why didn’t ya take your meds sweetheart...” Wheezy’s voice was by his ear now, his thick hands slipping into Chip’s pants and shucking down his underwear. Chips whimpered softly, ducking his head into Wheezy’s furry coat, his tiny hands gripping onto his dress shirt for dear life. Wheezy tugged his small member out, squeezing and rubbing the appendage with care, his orange eyes trained onto Chip’s trembling form. 

Chips began to sob into Wheezy’s coat, his hips jerking wildly as he struggled to control himself, generous amounts of pre seeping out of his tip and into Wheezy’s welcoming palm. “Poor lil thing.” Wheezy placed a dainty kiss against Chip’s neck, stroking the boy even quicker until he felt Chips suddenly go rigid.

“W-Wait!” Chips managed to squeak out, his hands holding onto Wheezy with a vice like grip as he came. He cried out loudly through his long orgasm, shoving his face into the coat so Wheezy couldn’t see his tear stained cheeks. Wheezy continued to pull at Chip’s cock until the last few spurts dribbled out and onto the floor messily.

“Good boy,” He hummed. 

Wheezy kissed him once more before pulling away and wiping his hand with a spare handkerchief in his back pocket. He silently brushed Chip’s dick off with the cloth before tossing it into a nearby trash can, leaving the dressing room without a word. 

Chips stared numbly down at the floor in shame, his cock now soft and his body no longer hot. His heat would start up again in the evening but for now he would remain his normal self. He sniffled and wiped away at his stray tears, feeling hurt and used. Sure he liked Mr. Wheezy, he had feelings for the cigar man for a while. But he was hoping for a different scenario to unfold between the two. 

Something more romantic and less sexual, especially for his first time. But perhaps Wheezy also felt the same way? After all why else would he have helped Chips out like that? The little pile of poker chips pushed his pained feelings away and tucked his spent cock back into his striped boxers, straightening his hat and fixing his flannel as well. 

He’d have to ask Wheezy about it later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chips goes on break because he’s horny again. Wheezy decides to be a good friend and help out.

“D-Don’t squeeze it like that...” Chips sucked in a breathe as those tantalizingly warm fingers pulled at his dick. Wheezy had him pressed up on the break room couch, the little poker chips boy struggling to keep quiet.

He let out a sudden squeak when Wheezy’s forefinger massaged his tip, the warmness radiating off his hands felt like actual heaven. Chips jolted and jerked beneath his cautious grip, his legs drawn up excitedly. He gripped onto Wheezy’s hunched form tightly, his fingers digging into the cigar man’s dress shirt. He bit his lip when Wheezy began to devote his attention elsewhere, his heated fingers dancing down toward his entrance.   
Chips swallowed hard, not entirely unfamiliar with butt stuff, but a bit worried nonetheless. 

He spread his legs open a tad wider, Wheezy placing a big hand on his red colored thigh to reassure his fizzled mind. The stirs on his cowboy boots jingled a bit as the boy shuddered on the sofa. “Want me to finger ya sweetheart?” Wheezy’s voice was soft and gentle, his orange eyes warm and comforting as Chips nodded giddily. Chips settled a little further back into the cushions while grabbing onto his ankles, spreading himself open wider. 

Wheezy licked his lips and sunk down suddenly, his pointed nose tickling Chip’s perinium as he decided to eat the boy out instead. Chips bit onto his knuckle as he whimpered, that hot tongue slithering and curling inside his bottom. Chips practically melted as Wheezy slipped a finger inside, quickly finding his prostate and massaging it deeply. Chip’s fingers dug into the couch hungrily as he threw his head back and whined like a cat in heat. 

God it was so fucking good, Wheezy was so fucking good.

Suddenly the break room door flew open and a puzzled Mangosteen poked his head in. “I heard crying, is someone hurt?” His normally innocent smile shifted into a shocked smirk, his pupils dilating. Wheezy and Chips froze in place and quietly stared back at the huge bodyguard. 

“Someone smells reaaalll good in here,” Mango mused as he slowly made his way into the room, shutting the door softly. Wheezy stood up and tossed a pillow at Chips to hide the boy. “Wheezy what’re ya doin there with Chips? Why does he... why does he smell like that?” Mango made a move toward the couch but Wheezy blocked his way, an irritated look on his face. Chips ducked shyly behind the cushion but watched carefully as the scene unfolded. “Chips is in a bit of a pickle. But he’s fine, go back to work Mango.” Wheezy’s tone sounded playful and sincere to an untrained ear, but Chips could sense the threat rolling off his voice.

“I’m on break Wheeze.” Mango’s smiled grew impossibly wider as he tilted his head, very aware of that fact that Wheezy didn’t want him here. Chips swallowed hard as the two bigger men sized each other up, a million thoughts flitting through his mind. “Just lemme have a look real quick Wheeze, I just wanna see em.” Mango put his hands up in a fake surrender, his haunting eyes trained on Chip’s flushed body. “He’s mine Mango. He loves me.” Wheezy grabbed the bigger man’s coat collar and forced him to look head on at the cigar face, his expression dark. 

Chips let out a worried cry and quickly got up, forcing himself in between the two fussy men. “Stop! Don’t fight!! Boss’ll have all our heads mounted on a wall.” Chips shoved Mango back and elbowed Wheezy, his eyes round with worry and pain. “J-Just... why can’t you two j-just...” Chips nearly doubled over at the words about to escape from his mouth, his vision slightly blurry. Mango’s colossal hand was on his bare ass now and Wheezy was holding on tightly to his arm. Chips gulped and shut his eyes. “Why don’t you two just share!!” 

The two casino bosses glared at one another in some sort of angry understanding, both shuffling toward the couch with Chips in their grasp. Mango sat down leisurely and unbuckled his slacks, a large veiny member springing free. “Have a seat Chippy!” His voice had returned to it’s normal giddy tone as he smiled sweetly at Chip’s horrified face. Though Mango lacked length, he made up for it in girth. There was no way Chips was going to be able to fit all that inside him! A warm hand gripped his shoulder, firmly yet gently as Chip’s bottom lip trembled. Wheezy’s own length pressed up against his flushed cheek, a dejected look present on the cigar man’s face. 

“Shoulda took your pills Chip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s kinda short ;;  
> I’ll prolly post pics in the next chapter of what everyone looks like


End file.
